


Medicine

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Soup, this is like just domestic stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Can I have a kiss?”Hinata laughs like honey. “Okay, sure, sure, but if you get sick it’s your fault.”





	Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> bought some soup today and remembered i wrote this so here we are  
> the cheesiest thing i've ever written very sorry in advance

“Hinata-kun is sick!”

It’s lunchtime, the sun is hot, and Komaeda has just burst into the dining room with enough energy to knock all of the electricity out on the whole island. Everyone stops eating and stares.

“Is he,” Peko says deadpan. She’s holding a sandwich in her hands. It looks like whole wheat bread.

“Yes!” Still nobody says anything. Perhaps he should try a different approach. “Is there medicine in the pharmacy?”

Something in how the room has reacted sets Komaeda on edge. He knows he isn’t the island favorite but  _ he’s  _ not the person that’s sick — Hinata is. Poor Hinata, laying in bed with his annoying stuffy nose and endearing nasally voice. Komaeda doesn’t want to  _ think _ about all the germs fluttering around his bedsheets now, because first and foremost comes making sure Hinata feels better. The germs can wait.

Fuyuhiko puts down his drink, facial expression indicating he’s about to say something, and Komaeda exhales. Finally. “Yeah. I think Mikan’s over there now, sorting them all out again.”

“Perfect! I can go over right now, then.” He scans the room, eyes narrowing like shades. There’s nothing to lose, he figures, and says: “I know nobody wants to hear what I have to say, but you’re all acting unnecessarily laid back about Hinata-kun being sick, considering how much he’s been doing lately.”

That gets a rustle rippling through the hall. They know he’s right, of course, Komaeda can see it in the way their faces change now that he’s pointed this out. But they’re so endlessly stubborn around Komaeda, even when they don’t mean to be. Part of it may be because it could  _ potentially _ be awkward that he’s dating Hinata now, even though he’s been reassured by nearly everyone that this is  _ not  _ the case, but —

“You’re right!”

Komaeda stirs himself out of his thoughts. Sonia is standing up, looking at him. Her eyes are brimming with authority. “Hinata-san works so hard. It’s not right to sit back and do nothing while he’s sick. I’m going to make him soup! Please come back here when you’ve gone to the pharmacy.”

“Oh, um.” This has caught him a bit off-guard. Sonia is so sweetly intense, absolutely radiating her emotions if the situation calls for it. This situation, apparently, calls for it. “Thank you.”

His calm resolve probably seems strange after he’s just been so worked up, but there’s not much point in dissecting the atmosphere further than noting that observation. Komaeda makes his turn to leave, and —

“Waaaait! Ibuki will come with you!”

The girl that has just shouted runs up next to Komaeda and nearly knocks him over as she bumps against him. “Ibuki wants to see Mikan, so Ibuki is going to come along!”

Komaeda merely nods, not sure what else he can say. He and Ibuki set off, sweating a bit in the heat, to the pharmacy. The walk seems to take longer than usual on account of the horrendous humidity and lack of breeze.

But it’s not too bad besides that. The ocean rolls in the distance and explains that all is well.

“Hey, Ibuki-san,” Komaeda says cautiously after a bit of walking, “What does everyone think of me and Hinata-kun?”

The musician is a solar flare of energy, alternating the way she’s walking every few seconds and swinging her arms around. She says, “We like Hinata-kun! And we like Komaeda-kun too, usually.”

At least she’s honest.

“That’s nice, but I meant us together, not separately.”

“Oh!” Ibuki walks on the ground as though she’s on a tightrope. “Ibuki thinks some people feel awkward ‘cause you’re such a funny pair, but most people think it’s kind of cute!” She says  _ people  _ like it’s a giant crowd.

“Is cute the word that everyone’s using?”

“Oh, no. That’s just what Ibuki thinks. But you can replace the word with anything similar that you wanna!”

“I see,” he hums.

Komaeda has, at least for the time being, had his anxiousness quelled. He’s not sure how reputable Ibuki’s response is, but then again, she typically  _ says it like it is _ .

“Well, thank you.”

“Uh-huh!” Her face gets serious. “Y’ _ know,  _ Komaeda-kun, things are different now! Even if people act funky, their true intentions are fond! We’re all getting better together, so loosen up!”

The phrase  _ loosen up  _ means absolutely nothing to Komaeda, because he’s about as loose as possible yet still rolled up impossibly tight. It’s quite the enigma.

Nevertheless, he’s happy Ibuki is taking the time to reassure him that his friends — he can call them that now, right? — all have positive intentions. Because Komaeda  _ wants  _ to be good, he really, really does, but knows that the others have a hard time realizing that. Hinata knows, though, and that’s enough for the time being.

They arrive at the pharmacy. It smells terrible inside; there’s some strange combination of chemicals and bathroom-cleaning-supplies-odor in the air. Mikan is by a shelf, looking at various bottles and reorganizing them. Beside her is a box full of other containers, presumably medicine.

Unlike the pharmacy in the program, this one has no poisons and is missing quite a large number of items that were previously on the shelves. Nobody remembers what the missing items were, and that’s probably for the best.

It doesn’t matter, anyway.

“Hiiii, Mikan!” Ibuki shouts. She bounces over, giggling all the while and accidentally scares Mikan from behind.

“I-Ibuk — Oh, a-and Komaeda-kun a-as well! C-Can I … Can I-I do anything for y-you both?” Mikan presses her fingers together and taps them against one another, still as nervous as ever.

“Komaeda-kun needs  _ me-dicineee! _ ” Ibuki says — or rather, yells — as she grasps onto Mikan’s arm.

“O-Oh, u-um, did s-something happen? Are y-you out of your —“

“It’s not for me,” Komaeda interrupts. “It’s for Hinata-kun.”

“Oh! I-I’m sorry, I w-wasn’t trying t-to assume —“

“It’s fine,” he interrupts again, “Could you just get me some cold medicine?”

Mikan immediately turns to the shelves, searching for whatever medicine while running her index and middle finger along the bottles. “I-Is it just a-a cold, do y-you think? Does h-he have any other symptoms?”

“Hmm.” Komaeda taps his chin. “I think it’s just a cold. There aren’t any strange symptoms.”

He says this with cheer.

“U-Um, I think th-this should be good,” she says, walking towards Komaeda with a small pill bottle in hand. He clasps it into his hands like a key to buried treasure.

“Thank you so much, Tsumiki-san. You don’t know how much this means to me.” If he were in a cartoon, his eyes would be twinkling.

“O-Oh, y-you’re welcome!”

Komaeda hears her, but doesn’t give any kind of response besides a smile and wave. He leaves the smelly pharmacy and closes the door to the sound of Ibuki rattling on about something.

The sun is still hot.

\- x -

Having picked up Sonia’s soup, Komaeda finally heads back to his cottage. She took more time than expected making the soup and he had to sit around in the dining hall for a while and make poor small talk with Gundham. The sky is orange and pink now; the sun rests on the horizon.

Komaeda hadn’t meant to be out so unfortunately long — what could Hinata have been doing while he was out, all cooped up in the cottage? Had the air conditioning stayed on? Did he do laundry?

He jams the key into the door and awaits whatever answers may lie ahead.

“Hinata-kun,” he says, and the door creaks as it opens, “How are you?”

On the bed sits a  _ very  _ heavy-eyed and congested Hinata Hajime. He has a handheld game console between his fingers.

_ Ah.  _ The likelihood of laundry having been done is low.

That’s all right, of course — Komaeda would rather Hinata rest than do things as unimportant as his laundry.

Hinata looks to him. “I’m all right. I feel better than I did earlier.” A pause. “Welcome back.”

Komaeda sits next to him on the bed. The sheets are all rumpled and tangled around and he uselessly smooths them down with metal fingers. It doesn’t fix the state of the blankets whatsoever but the movement is still reassuring in some way.

“I brought you some things, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda sets the soup on the floor for a moment so he can take out the pill bottle. He presses it into Hinata’s hands. “Water?”

“I have some,” Hinata says, reaching for a glass on the floor. Lucky it had avoided Komaeda’s feet.

He uncaps the bottle and throws a pill into his mouth — very literally tosses it like it’s a grape — and drinks.

Maybe it’s silly for Komaeda to think that he looks particularly sweet when he’s sick.

Hinata places the cup on the floor again. “You shouldn’t sit so close to me. It’d be bad if you got sick, you know.”

“Ah, Hinata-kun, so concerned for me even when you’re sick… Don’t worry about me! I’ll probably get sick no matter what.”

“That’s not comforting, but all right.”

Komaeda picks up the soup container and upcaps the lid. He drops it onto the floor. “I’ve been having a pretty incident-free day,” he elaborates, fumbling with the spoon, finding it hard to hold in his metal hand, “So something is bound to happen to me! The most likely thing would be me catching your cold.”

“Or maybe since you’re assuming that’s what will happen, it won’t happen at all.”

“Maybe.” Komaeda holds the spoon up like it’s a trophy. “Do you want me to feed you? It kind of brings back memories, don’t you think?”

“Er, no thanks.” Hinata takes the spoon and soup. “But I appreciate it anyway. You didn’t have to get stuff for me, I would have been all right.”

“I couldn’t possibly have done that! It goes against my good-naturedness.”

That wasn’t meant to be funny, but Hinata laughs anyway, and Komaeda wonders if he didn’t word it correctly.

“You’re too good for this world, Komaeda,” Hinata mumbles, almost inaudibly, before starting at his soup.

The compliment knocks Komaeda’s brain against his skull. He  _ knows  _ that whenever Hinata says something benevolent he is completely honest, because Hinata is a generally honest person, especially now that Kamukura is bumping himself around in his mind. Even so, receiving even the slightest of kindness from him — things like  _ thank you so much _ and  _ I’m glad you seem happy  _ — sets a fuzzy feeling into Komaeda’s head.

When he says things like  _ that _ , the fuzziness is there, but fear comes along as well.

Despite the fear, Komaeda believes his praise. They’ve been together long enough for him to know it’s genuine and while he never necessarily  _ agrees  _ with it, he is able to acknowledge it.

“Um… thank you, Hinata-kun,” he says quietly. “Is the soup good?”

“Yeah, it’s great. It tastes like something a grandma would make.” That’s interesting. “All I ate today was the ice cream in your fridge.”

“Ice cream and soup, huh.”

Hinata raises an eyebrow, but Komaeda doesn’t have anything else to add to that sentence and simply smiles. He doesn’t want to ruin the peaceful moment that has been created.

They sit in the quiet of the cottage; the only sound is the air conditioner that hums through the room. Komaeda loves evenings like these. He loved doing anything with Hinata, but the ones that are eventless are the best because of the calming stillness. There is a lot of comfort that can be found in silence.

Sometimes, no words are needed to express an emotion.

Komaeda feels his mind growing hazy with the rush of sentimentality. If someone looked, they could read it off his facial expression immediately.

Hinata puts down the empty container and kicks it under the bed with his foot. He sighs. Flops onto his back. Sits back up.

“Are you feeling restless, Hinata-kun?”

“Yeah.”

“We could go for a walk, if you wanted.”

Hinata frowns. “You’re not tired?”

“I’m okay.” It’s a half-truth. But he knows Hinata can see through him — into his eyes — and decides to add, “We could just go to the beach.”

“Hmmm. All right, then, if you’re really okay to go.” He stands and pulls his shirt down. A bit of his stomach showed before he did so.

“Oh, wait, Hinata-kun!” Komaeda flies to his feet. “Before we go, could you do something for me? I hate to ask because you’re sick, but —“

“It’s fine. What is it?”

Although his tone is short, Hinata’s not frustrated, because he isn’t crossing his arms like he usually does when he’s irritated. Komaeda touches the other boy’s hand and smiles. His heart flutters like he’s eight and has a schoolyard crush.

“Can I have a kiss?”

Hinata laughs like honey. “Okay, sure, sure, but if you get sick it’s your fault.”

“That’s okay!” Komaeda beams, moving his hands to Hinata’s hips.

And Hinata kisses him on the mouth in the cottage, on the way to the beach, and when they’re sitting on the sand, and Komaeda doesn’t think about the germs at all.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comment kudos whatever appreciated


End file.
